We're Family
by UltraViolett2893
Summary: The teenage years at the Toretto house.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. It's going to be longer than my first, but I'm not sure where the story is headed yet!

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

Letty's POV

The Toretto family have been in my life for as long as I can remember. Dom, Mia and their Dad, Tony live right across the street. Since Mia and I are around the same age ours mothers used to set us up on play dates a couple times a week. We have been inseparable ever since.

Contrary to our opposite personalities, people are always shocked that we are so close, let alone friends. Mia was such a girly girl, who's room was packed with stuff animals and the creepiest amount of dolls that I've ever seen. I, on the other hand was a polar opposite. Being more of a tom boy I loved sports and cars. I would convince Mia to do whatever Dom and Vince were doing. Much to the displeasure of all 3 of them.

Dom and Vince are basically my older brothers growing up or at least we fought like they were. They never liked me hanging around when they would do 'boy stuff', but that argument was quickly over the day I threw a football at Vince in anger, and nearly broke his nose.

Even though Vince isn't technically a Toretto by name, Tony became a father of two boys the moment Dom and Vince became friends. They were just like Mia and I, totally inseparable.

We all work at Tony's garage. It's a small shop a couple of blocks from our houses. It's the reason I've become completely addicted to cars. From the day Tony opened shop, I've been learning. Even though I wasn't allowed to work on anything for a long time because I was young and it was apparently too 'dangerous'. It didn't bother me, I stuck around as much as I could. Until I turned 14 and started to work part time at the garage after school. Even though she didn't enjoy cars as much as the rest of us, she would still come to the garage and help out Tony with paperwork.

As I stare out my bedroom window I remember all the good times I've had with the Toretto's. They are more family than my own.

My actual family, Maria and Gino Ortiz are an interesting pair. Growing up we were happy. Family trips, sociable neighbours, BBQs, you name it. It was all great until the passing of Mrs Toretto. It hit both our families hard, but this was only the beginning. A few months later as the grief and heartache began to slightly lift and things began to look brighter again.

Life made a turn for the worse again, this time in our house. My father, my was thought to be kind, loving father left my mother for another women. My mum lost it, and began drinking her troubles away. As time passed things went from bad to down right horrible. My mother would be gone for days at a time and I'd was left to fend for myself.

Tony knew about the situation with my mum and always tried to make the best of it. Her being the only family I had in the U.S., Tony basically took me in as his own. I was always welcome to sleep in Mia's room anytime my mother was away. And it was always expected to have 3 meals a day at the Toretto's, no exception. This carried on for years and I finally started to feel like I had a real family again.

Being away from them for the whole summer was hard. But my grandma and Tony both agreed that I had a change of atmosphere. It's 2:30am and I just got home from my 3 month summer vacation in the Dominican Republic. 3 months of spending time with my grandma and my cousins at the beach was great. But I'm glad to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

Dom (17)  
Letty (16)  
Mia (15)  
Vince (17)  
Leon (17)  
Jesse (15)

Letty's POV

I had a quick shower and changed my clothes before going over to the Toretto house. After arriving back late last night, I just ended up passing out on the couch.

I opened up my suitcase and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a plain crop top. Curtesy of my cousins, I got a new wardrobe as mine was too "loose and gross" for someone in high school. I actually didn't fight the change in clothing, much to their surprise. My body drastically changed over the summer from the lanky, awkward body I developed curves over night. And the clothes they got showed off my new body well.

After putting on my shoes and locking the door, I ran across the street to the Toretto house. Opening the door I hit with the smell of bacon, which made me realise how hungry I actually am. Walking through the living room I hear the voices of the people I'm so anxious to see.

"Vince stop! You're being so annoying". Mia whined, as Vince continued to throw grapes at Mia's head.

"Vince stop throwing food". Tony chuckled.

As I stood in the doorway observing my family's attics I didn't now how I spent 3 months away from them. They were my family and I loved each one to death.

Mia was still a girly girl, she tried for years to do my hair or get me to go shopping with her when all I wanted to do was run away and work on some cars with the boys. Although she would succeed sometimes, due to her puppy dog eyes and overly enthusiastic attitude I could never say no to her.

Vince spent as much time at the house as I did growing up. We had a similar story. But Vince would never let it bring him down. He was hilarious and was always the one we could count on for a good time. Vince and Dom finished high school last semester and now work full time at the garage.

Dom. The minute he hit puberty at 14 he became a stud and every girl at school noticed. Mia always tried to get me to admit I had a crush on him, which I would constantly deny. But I did have a crush, not that Dom would have ever noticed me, little Letty, Mia's little friend.

Tony was still Tony. He was the father I always dreamed of. He was there for each one of us through the good and bad, and he never gave up on us no matter what mischief we got ourselves into. I love him so much, I don't know what would have happened to me without his kindness.

I was taken away from my thoughts when a scream that could only belong to Mia. And before I knew it she sprung out of her seat and I was practically jumped on.

"Hey Mia girl, I missed you too". Laughing and hugging her back.

"Oh my god! When did you get back? Why didn't you tell us? We could have come and gotten you from the airport? Oh my god! You've changed! You're wearing shorts! Wow! I've missed you so much!" Mia shouted in excitement.

Everyone laughed at Mia's reaction and then one by one greeted me.

"Hey Let, how you doin' girl? We've missed you". Vince said with a large bear hug.

"Letty! Wow! Look how you've grown! You're becoming so beautiful. It's great to have you back". Tony spoke after kissing my head.

"Letty". Dom's deep voice surprised me. I didn't notice he wasn't in the kitchen until that moment. When I turned around, he was still the same Dom I remember 3 months ago, but with no hair. He was tall and built, and I had to admit, Dom looked good with a shaved head. Even though he might look and act intimidating, to the ones who don't know him, he's a softy to his family. He opened up his arms and I walked straight into them.

After breakfast we all headed down to the garage for the day. Tony kept insisting that I didn't have to come in on my first day back. I was persistent in going in and getting back to work.

The day passed pretty quick with the banter between everyone at the garage and telling them about my trip, closing time came before I knew it. I headed back home to change before dinner when a surprise met me when I opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing back so soon?". My mother slurred, getting up from the couch, and stumbling towards me as soon as I closed the door. A beer bottle grasped in her fist.

"Nice to see you too". I replied with an eye roll.

It came before I even had time to react. She slapped me across the face with such force that I fell to the ground.

"Don't you fucking show me attitude! I am your mother and you better respect me as long as your living under this roof!". She yelled, towering over me.

After years of dealing with her drinking, she's only ever hit me a hand full of times and I knew to keep my mouth shut was the best option, but the rage I felt at this moment was overwhelming.

"You ungrateful, selfish girl! I should have sent you to live with your grandmother for good! My life is ruined all because of you!".

"It wasn't my fault dad left, you alcoholic bitch!".

A moment later I felt the cold bottle shatter across the side of my head. I could feel the blood pouring down my neck as my mother turned around towards kitchen, no doubt to get more beer. Oblivious to the injury she had just inflicted upon me. I quickly stood up. Feeling the affect of my wound starting to effect my balance I opened the front door and made my way to the Toretto's house as fast as my wobbly legs could take me.

When I pushed open the door of the Toretto household. Tony, and Mia were siting on the individual chairs, while Dom and Vince took the couch playing on the play station. The first one to look up was Mia, a gasp and the horrified look on her face made everyone else look my way. Dom was on his feet first.

"What the hell happened?!". Dom growled as he held my face in his hands and inspected my wounds.

"Let me see you, Dom get the car keys were going to the hospital! Vince, bring Mia in your car! Let's go Dom come on!".Tony ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

Dom's POV

The hospital waiting room was torture. To think that someone would hurt Letty made my blood boil. The ride to the hospital was silent. Mia lay on my shoulder with blood shot eyes from crying so much. Clenching a tissue in her hands every now and then wiping her tears. Vince came into the room for with coffee for all of us. He distributed them and sat on the other side if Mia. Dad was filling out paper work and making calls.

I couldn't help thinking of how beautiful Letty was when I saw her this morning. She matured so much since the last time I saw her. It's hard to believe the lanky girl who left for vacation came back a curvy women.

All day my eyes followed her around the garage as we worked, told jokes and talked, she was always what my eyes were searching for. Those shorts, damn. All these years she grew up with us, I never thought I'd think of her in such away.

A doctor walked in and tore me away from my thoughts.

"Letty Ortiz?"

We all stood in unison, my dad making his way to us quickly.

"She's alright, the glass didn't go in deep, so we cleaned her up. And gave her a few stitches. She's ready to go home, I've just got some papers for her parent or guardian to sign".

After dad signed all the papers. We all drove back home.

"Mia, honey, get the guest room ready with Vince while I talk to Letty please".

"Sure dad". Mia gave a tired smile. And placing a kiss on her forehead.

As Mia and Vince went upstairs, Dad lead Letty and I into the kitchen.

"Both on you sit". Tony asked in a tired tone.

I watched as Letty sat opposite my dad. I sat next to her.

"Now Letty I know your tired but I need you to answer some questions fo-".

"Dad can't this wait till tomorrow". I interrupted.

"Dom be quite. Or you can go upstairs too". He gave me a warning look, deciding to stay silent.

"Ok Letty, just a few questions. Now be honest, did your mother do this?".

Letty immediately looked down. She wasn't the type of girl to be embarrassed so it was clear she was just ashamed. I've never seen her look so sad, and in the midst of all the drama she didn't cry once. Letty's a strong girl, but the events that took place tonight broke her slightly. You could see it on her face. It broke my heart to see this fragile girl sitting next to me. I held her hand and squeezed it underneath the table. She squeezed back.

"Come on Let". I whispered to her, while rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Yes". Her voice was small and cracked but heard.

"Why did she do this honey? Did you get into an argument?". Dad went on.  
I squeezed her hand again.

"Yes".

And with that she pulled her hand away from mine and shifted in her chair, clearly uncomfortable. I won't say that I wasn't disappointed by her sudden withdrawal.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now. You'll stay here in the guest room, borrow something to sleep in from Mia. Ok?". Letty simply nodded and headed upstairs.

"Dad what are we gonna do? We can't let her go back to that house! She could have died tonight!" The rage of tonight's events taking over.

"I know Dominic. We will figure it out tomorrow alright. We all need some rest, now get to bed".

Vince stayed and I stayed up late taking about what happened tonight, trying to come up with a solution. Vince fell asleep around 2 am on a mattress next to my bed. I just layer in bed unable to sleep. A short while later I heard strange noises coming from down the hall. When I went to investigate I noticed Mia's door was open, but she wasn't in her room.

Turning around Vince was standing in the doorway of my room with heavy eyelids "I heard noises too". His sleepy voice whispered. I motioned my head towards the guest room where we found Mia holding onto a sobbing Letty. Mia glanced at me with sad eyes. I went over and picked up Letty and told Mia to come along.

Having the biggest bed in the house had its advantages, not only with the ladies, but with impromptu sleepovers with your sister and friend. I placed Letty in the middle, Mia and I each taking a side and Vince settling for his bed on the sidelines. We lay there, each trying to comfort her with hugs and soothing words. Soon after Letty's cry's stopped. Vince was the first to fall asleep, snoring lightly. Then Mia. I hoped Letty would fall asleep before me. Thankfully a few minutes later her heavy breathing indicated sleep. Soon afterwards it took me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

Letty's POV

The lingering scent of cologne engulfed my senses. Opening my eyes I felt drowsy. A soft groan left my lips as the events of last night raced through my mind.

"Hey Let, how you feelin'?".

Another groan left my lips as my eyes hungrily searched my surroundings for where I was.

"Let, it's me, you doing alright?". Dom sat next to my placing his hand on my arm and rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Yeah". Is all that I could get out. My voice corse and husky from sleep.

Coming out of my drowsiness, I sat up in bed. Realising I was in Dom's room relaxed me instantly. He brought me in here last night, comforting me, telling me I was safe and he'd never let anyone hurt me again. I'd be lying if I didn't love being so close to him, even if it was under such circumstances. My head began pounding as the euphoria from Dom disappeared and the reality of last night hit me.

Dom helped me up and led me towards the bathroom to clean up. Mia lent me some clothes. After a quick shower and change, I headed down stairs. Everyone was sat in the kitchen speaking in hushed voices.

"What's going to happen dad?". Mia's strained voice asked.

"I'm not sure honey. I have to talk to Letty and her mother and we will make a decision thereafter".

"But dad you don't thi-". Dom stopped speaking when he caught sight of me. He sent me a quick smile before looking away.

Mia shot up off her chair and ran over, engulfing me in a hug. Which I won't deny, I really needed at this point.

"How's your head Letty? Are you hungry? Are the clothes I left you alright? Is there anything you need?" I smiled at sweet Mia. She was always so motherly with us.

"It's alright, yes, yes and another hug won't hurt". I replied opening my arms out. We hugged again then got to breakfast.

No ones POV

Breakfast was tense to say the least. Dom and Tony glared at each other the entire time, no doubt due to the conversation Letty interrupted earlier. Everyone sat in silence all waiting for another to speak up. Last nights events shook each individual personally. Letty's pain was their pain.

"Umm.. I just wanted to thank you guys for everything last night, taking care of me and stuff". Letty's weak voice spoke as everyone gave their full attention to her.

"You're family Let, you know we'd do anything for you". Tony replied. He was a fatherly figure to both Letty and Vince. He loved them as much as Mia and Dom. And he was sure to protect them under any circumstances.

After breakfast Tony sent Dom, Vince and Mia to the garage so he could talk to Letty privately.

"Now Letty you know I can't let what happened last night ever happen again so we have to find a solution". Letty kept her head low, but nodded at his words.

Letty hated talking about her home life with anyone. It was obviously a touchy subject and she never wanted people to pity her or treat her any different because of it. Letty was a strong girl, she always has been. She was always reluctant to take help from the Toretto's even though they were family. Pride would always get the better of her. Tony knew that. He knew her very well, but this situation was getting out of control. And he would be damned if anyone lay a finger on one of his kids.

"I'd like you to come live with us here Letty". Her head shot up. Joy bubbling within her. But the realisation of leaving her mother sat badly with her.

Although Letty's mother was never there for her anymore. She still hoped the loving mother she once new was inside the drunken mess that was Maria Ortiz. She would see glimpses of her some days, on the good days. When her mother would actually be home, she would come into her room at night, kiss Letty's forehead and wish her goodnight. Letty craved those moments again. The moments of her childhood that were snatched away without warning.

"Thank you Tony. I really appreciate it.. But I can't leave my mum".

"I know you love her Let, but that is no environment anyone should live in". Tony's pleading eyes shook Letty. She knew he cared and wanted her safe. He gave her the love and family she always needed.

Seeing her still hesitant, Tony went on "Just try it out Letty for a few weeks, you can go over and see your mum still but I'd like it if myself or one of the boys was with you". She nodded. Tony got up and went to his phone to Maria Ortiz about the new living arrangements.

During the day, Letty and Tony went over to the Ortiz house and collected Letty's things, to the very smug Maria, this new arrangement was wonderful in her eyes. By not even enquiring at the injury she inflicted upon her daughter the night before, this hurt Letty, but she new she was making the right decision in leaving.

With her belonging at the Toretto house, Letty went to unpack in the guest room as Tony started dinner. Dom, Mia and Vince arrived home, and Tony filled them in on the new living arrangements.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

*knock knock*

"Come in".

Dom stood in the doorway of Letty's new room. She had her back to him, kneeling down into her suitcase on the floor. Her shorts, elongating her tanned toned legs. And her shirt, a size too small was snug on her developed chest, no doubt a piece she borrowed from Mia earlier that day.

Letty slowly turned around, confused to see Dom standing before her. She gave a small smile and went back into putting away the rest of her clothes.

Dom walked in and sat at the corner of her bed and simply watched her for a few seconds before speaking. "Dad told us your staying?".

Letty stopped and faced him, raising her eyebrow. "Is that a problem?".

Dom realising how that might have sounded, he immediately tried to explain himself. "No no, not at all. I'm glad your staying. I'm glad your here with us, safe". He stood in front of her, softening his voice, "You really scared us Let". He placed a comforting hand on her cheek, but she winced and moved away quickly.

"Are you ok?". Dom stood in place, deciding distance is the best decision. His pleading eyes upon her, guilty for causing her more pain than she was already in.

"Yes". Letty answered coldly. Trying to distract herself from the memory of yesterday's bone chilling slap, she went back to unpacking.

"You can tell me Let, you can tell me anything we've known each other forever".

Letty's started having feelings for Dom when she was 11 years old. Although she never told anyone.  
Dom became a 'ladies man' at the age of 14 when puberty mercifully hit him very very well. At first, the attention he was getting didn't bother her so much. Until 2 years ago when she walked into the Toretto household looking for Mia one afternoon and found Dom and a half naked girl wrapped up in each other on the couch. From the heartache she felt that day forward, Letty knew nothing could ever come from her crush on Dom. That was until last night. 'Was it my new body?'. She wondered. The looks, handholding and comforting touching was something she never received from Dom.

"It's nothing Dom, just a sore cheek". Dom simply nodded, sensing the annoyance in her voice. He sat silently at the edge of her bed and continued to watch her.

Letty hated feeling like a weak, helpless person. She appreciated everyone's kindness, but the constant worried looks and sympathetic smiles were getting to her. All she wanted was to put the last few days behind her.

Mia and Vince barged into Letty's room. Vince immediately collapsed on the bed making Dom chuckle at his best friends lazy nature. Mia, on the other hand was hard at work helping Letty put her clothes away. They were soon done and both climbed on the bed next to Vince and Dom.

"Thanks a lot Mi".

"It's my pleasure Let, it's not everyday your best friend officially moves in, the least I could do is help you unpack. Rather than lying around and watching". She playfully glared and Dom and Vince.

"What? It's been a rough few days and I haven't had much beauty sleep, I need my rest". Vince replied, ruffling his eyelashes at Mia.

They all burst out laughing.

"Kids! Dinner!". Tony yelled from downstairs.

Vince was the first to jump up. "What happened to resting to retain your beauty Vince". Mia teased.

Vince rubbed his stomach and pouted like a little child "hungry".

They all laughed again, following him downstairs to the kitchen.

A few days later..

It was the last Sunday morning until the school year started again. In the Toretto house that meant everyone had to be up and ready for church.

It was the first day of school and the only one to be excited was Mia. She was the first up, getting ready and making breakfast even before anyone came downstairs. She sat impatiently at the kitchen table for the family to come downstairs to start the day.

One by one, Tony herded Dom, Letty and literally had to pull Vince out of bed to come to breakfast. Soon after, they left for the first day of the school year.

Arriving at school in Dom's car always got attention. It was like moths to a flame. All the half dressed girls came up to Dom and Vince. With some light petting, each girl was vying for their attention.  
One girl in particular made her way through the group of girls. She had a petite frame, long dark hair and breasts much too large to be real. It was none other than Jennifer Tran.

"Hey Dom, it's good to see you again after such a long summer". She purred in Dom's left ear, while pushing her chest up against his.

"Oh hey Jen". Dom smirked, at her obvious advances toward him. He glanced over and spotted Letty. She and Mia were leaning against his car talking and eyeing the surrounding girls. As the bell rang the girls all dispersed, all but Jennifer.

"I'll catch you later Dom". She said whilst leaning up and pecking his cheek.

Letty snorted behind them, trying to hold down a laugh. Mia lightly smacked her arm and 'shh'ed her.

Jennifer glared at Letty and went and stood in front of her. "Oh look who it is, Letty. I see you could finally afford some half decent clothes". Eyeing her new outfit chose of skinny jeans and a tank top.

Letty smirked and got dangerously close to Jennifer. Intimidating her immediately, the petite girl quickly took a few steps back. Although Letty wasn't particularly larger that Tran, she wasn't afraid of her rich girl attitude like most of the girls in school. "Why don't you take your fuc-" Dom quickly stepped in between the two, seeing where this encounter could result in.

"Bye Jennifer" he said coldly. She smirked at the fuming Letty behind Dom, turned on her heel and walked back towards the school building.

Turning around Dom awaited the wrath of Letty. She hated when people would step into her arguments, she was so stubborn. Dom new he was in for it the second he saw the glare she was giving him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for updating so late. I'll try to keep it more frequent from now on.

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer - I do not own Fast and the Furious, nor do I own the characters portrayed.

* * *

Before Letty could open her mouth Mia was already tugging her towards the school building. "Come on Let, we don't want to be late to our classes on the first day". Mia's enthusiastically proclaimed, obviously trying to distract her raging best friend from verbally executing her brother.

By lunch, Letty had calmed down but had not forgotten about Dom's interference. As she sat at the lunch table with Vince and Mia, Dom walked in to the cafeteria with an entourage of girls and leading the pack, leaching to Dom's arm was Jennifer once again.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Letty gaped at the sceptical Jennifer was pulling.

"What's up with yo- OH MY GOD". Mia gasped, distracting Vince from his food, he looked up at the sight before them. Him and Mia glanced at each other wide eyed and then both looked over at the now seething Letty.

As they got closer Dom was trying to shake Jennifer off before he reached the table. She approached him just before he reached the cafeteria, babbling on about a party she was having this weekend that he "So totally needed to come to".

Seeing the look on Letty's face he knew what was going to happen even before it did. But Letty was too fast for him. She swung her fist so hard, she knocked the chatting Jennifer off Dom's arm in a split second. Everyone in the cafeteria stood shocked as she lay there crying, holding her nose. Before Letty could get another hit, Dom held her back again as Jennifer's friends and the supervising teachers came over.

* * *

"Hello there Letty! How can I help you today!". The principles secretary grinned from her desk.

"Hey Liz, the usual I guess". Letty shrugged.

"On the first day Letty!" Liz frowned while picking up the phone and starting to dial "Mr. Toretto is going to livid. You have so much potential Letty and-Yes, Hello Mr. Toretto- um it's Letty- thank you, goodbye". Liz put down the phone and turned her attention back to Letty.

"He will be here in 10 minutes, you know where to wait sweetie". She said with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

"3 days suspension Letty!". Tony yelled shaking his head. They were driving back to the house after speaking to the principle and receiving her punishment.

"I'm sorry, but she got in my face this morning and I couldn't control myself when I saw her all over Dom". Letty frowned at her words, realising how inappropriate it sounded.

"Oh really, why does it bother you which girl has Dom's attention?". Tony's eyebrows shot up, while also trying to hold back a grin.

" I didn't mean it to sound like that.. What I meant was.. Uff.. She's just such a skank!".

"Watch your language kid. Your already on thin ice today". Giving her a warning look.

"I'm sorry, she just always rubs me the wrong way, I can't stand her!".

"Listen Let, I know you don't like the girl, but that doesn't give you the right to break her nose. And you got suspended, did either of you win?".

"No..".

They reached the house, Tony turned the engine off and turned over in his seat to Letty.

"You're a good kid Let, and you know I love you, but I will not have anyone under this roof getting into fights. Especially when it affects school, and over something so petty. You know better".

"You're right. I'm sorry". They hugged it out and got out of the car, walking towards the front door. Suddenly an ambulance flew by the house and stopped right outside Letty's old home.

"Tony". Letty's voice cracked as she stared wide eyed as the paramedics walked into her house.

"Letty wait inside, I'll go see what's going on". Before Tony even finished his sentence Letty had ran half way up the street to her house already. He quickly followed suit, preparing himself for the worst.

Once at the house Tony was shocked at the sight before him. Lying motionless on the floor was Maria. Letty was sat with her legs curled under her body at Maria's feet watching two paramedics working on her. He kneels beside Letty, rubbing her back. He was briefly distracted by the blonde man being asked questions by one of the three paramedics.

"Sir, if you don't tell us what she's taken it will be harder for us to help her".

"I don't know her man. I was just here to party last night with a couple of friends, I passed out in the bathroom and when I woke up about to leave she was on the floor. Thought the decent thing was to at least call someone".

5 minutes later..

"We're not getting a pulse here, call it". One of the paramedics spoke softly, aware of Letty's attendance.

"11:35am". The other paramedic replied after glancing at his watch.

"Excuse me do you know..". Glancing down at the Jane Dow before him.

"Mrs. Ortiz". Tony nodded. " I live down the street, my name is Tony. I take care of Mrs. Ortiz's daughter, Letty". He looked down Letty, who was now clinging to his shirt unable to look at her mothers corpse any longer.

"Does Mrs. Ortiz have any family we can call?".

"No, not in the country. I can take care of everything, being Letty's guardian after all".

"Alright, I will need you to come down to the hospital to sign some paper work".

"Alright, let me just call my son to watch over Letty". Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, Tony called Liz the secretary and quickly explained the situation. He walked the traumatised Letty back to the Toretto house and waited for Dom to arrive before leaving to the hospital.

Letty was sat on the couch, staring at the floor with a blank expression. Dom sat across from her, not knowing what to say or do. A few awkward minutes passed and Dom decided to finally speak up.

"Let?"

"Letty". Letty looked up at him as he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to brake her out of her trance. She stared at him for a few seconds before the tears started to run down her face.

"It's going to be ok". Dom held onto her and rubbing her back while she cried into his chest.


End file.
